As any avid waterfoul hunter is aware, the best days for gunning ducks and geese are usually the worst days for humans. Ideal weather conditions usually require rain and/or snow, wind, and cold temperatures. These factors normally combine to create an environment that is something less than ideal, particularly when you consider the fact that most hunters are exposed to these conditions for prolonged periods of time, in their quest for their feathered quarry.
In order to alleviate the chill, experienced by even heavily garbed hunters, after several hours in a duck blind or goose pit, quite a few hunters have resorted to using portable heaters. While this type of a device will obviously produce the requisite warmth, the primary objections that most hunters have with regard to them are that; they are heavy or cumbersome; serve only on function; occupy a lot of space in an environment where space is normally at a premium; and require a separate fuel supply in liquid or solid form.
Some examples of prior art portable heaters may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,488,014; 3,093,120; 3,263,671 and 4,351,314. None of the aforementioned patents is intended, designed, nor adaptable for use as a heated stool that is capable, not only of providing a warm, comfortable, seating surface, but which is also designed to function as a carrying receptacle for miscellaneous items not involved with the heating feature.